<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavens Crashing by planetastro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645499">Heavens Crashing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetastro/pseuds/planetastro'>planetastro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, god AU, god of dreams, it’s a god au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetastro/pseuds/planetastro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was forbidden for young Gods. Most didn’t even know what it was. The punishment for forbidden love was harsh. </p><p>But when two souls are made from the same stardust then it isn’t even up to the Gods to decide what love is and isn’t.<br/>___________</p><p>au where Dream and George are Gods but they get sent to Earth go brrrr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavens Crashing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One shot that I literally wrote in 2 hours instead of doing my math homework. I really hope you like it and I might do a au Gods series or something crazy</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dream reached out to shake the other boys hand. “I’m Dream, we’ll really it’s Clay, but I’m the God of Dreams.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The other boy took Dreams hand, sending a spark up his arm. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I’m George, the ancient ones haven’t assigned me a role yet.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The other boys eyes were glowing with hope, Dream had seen it before, in the eyes of a human child. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dream was being pulled to Earth, another human dream tugging at his senses. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I must go, George. See you in another life.” And with that Dream glided to Earth. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">✩ ✩ ✩</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Clay spun around and spilled his hot coffee all over the man behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The man winced in pain but laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I am so sorry, I didn’t realize you were so close behind me!” Clay apologized. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s alright. Could you hand me a napkin?” The man asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Clay grabbed a handful of napkins and shoved them into the mans chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Here let me pay for your order, it’s the least I could do.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The other man smiled and stuck out his hand. “I’m George.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Clay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When they touched hands it felt like all else had failed. Like the stars had fallen from the sky and filled the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Clay felt lightheaded and immediately drew his hand away from George. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">George looked up with saddened eyes. “Dream?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">They sat on a cloud looking down onto Earth. Breathing in the air and drinking the sounds of a busy summer day. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“What’s something you like about humans?” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dream looked over at George, pondering on his question. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Out of the two of them, Dream had been in humans heads when they are most vulnerable. He slips through human dreams. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“They feel emotions differently then we were taught to feel.” Dream started. “They find pleasure in simple things, like gardens. They form bonds with others and hold them dear to their hearts. They get up early to watch the sunrise and stay up to see it set.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">And my favorite thing of all, they fall in love”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">✩ ✩ ✩</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1000 Lifetimes came flooding back to Clay, or Dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lifetimes came in a hazy memory. Long nights, heavy hearts. Soft kisses and hungry touches. A boy, whose name is carved in Dream’s heart, found in every corner of every life. Tangled up in heartbeats and bite marks and body heat. It was a connection he couldn’t explain. Both boys gone the next day. Their time together was short every time. A punishment from the gods themselves. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“We only have 24 hours.” He finally spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Dance with me Dream” George stood. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dream looked around. They were in an expanse of stars, a nebula exploding somewhere in the distance. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“To what music?” Dream asked but also stood. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“The universe sings for us. We are Gods.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">George moved closer, taking Dream’s hand in his own. “May I?”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dream didn’t respond, he only slipped his hand on the others waist. George followed till they mirrored each other. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">They glided around gracefully through the stars. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Before,” George spoke, “you brought up love.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">They kept their rhythm steady, still holding onto each other. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I do not know what that is. Can you explain?” George smiled and made Dreams stomach twist. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“It’s a foreign concept to us Gods. I’ll explain the best I can.” Dream cleared his throat. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Love is all kinds of things. It’s in the breeze of the ocean or the hum of the waves. It’s how Sapnap so carefully crafted the moon, so that the tides would change. For humans it’s so much more. It’s something you care about so so much you would risk your life for it. It’s when someone wants to know everything, when they want to know the worlds you hold inside of you. Humans love like fireflies and gravitate towards each others glow. Love is a whole forest blooming in your heart when you are around the One.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">George broke from the stance they were in. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">He stared into Dreams eyes. He never felt so vulnerable. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I think I’ve felt that.” George whispered. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">✩ ✩ ✩</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They slammed through the front door of Dreams house in a hungry mood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Their lips were on and off of the others as both boys struggled to get their shoes off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Finally, after another lifetime of waiting, George was reunited with Dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">George brought his lips back up to Dream’s and kissed him feverishly. Pushing his hands back into Dreams hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve missed you.” Dream muttered between kisses. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dream couldn’t stop his hands from travelling around, exploring George’s body like he never had before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dream pushed George back till he was against the couch, Dream hovering over him. Placing kisses down his jaw and onto his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">George reached up and pulled Dreams face in front of his. “Wait” He said breathlessly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Can we just stay in each other’s presence tonight? Just us.” He said with soft eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dream folded himself into George’s arms. He wanted nothing more than to wake up with him tomorrow, he knew he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t even wake up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dream felt George shutter beneath him and he looked up to a crying George. Dream held on tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Please don’t leave me again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Come lay with me George” Dream was flopped over in a grassy meadow on Earth. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">George laid down beside him and looked up at the stars. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dream had snuck George down the Earth from the heavens so he could see the stars from a human view. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">They intertwined their fingers and held on tight. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I love you George.” Dream said, still focused on the sky. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I love you because you make me feel like I’m not just a God. I love how you are so optimistic to get your Godly role. I love how you are so open to the idea of loving like a human. Our own creations.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dream turned to George. George stared at him with nothing but love. “You make me feel Dream.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dream leaned in until he could feel George’s breath on his nose. “Humans do this too.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">He pressed his lips to George’s. Lightning crashed in the distance. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">George reached up and cupped Dreams face. He let out a hum and Dream pressed farther. Dream ran his hand through George’s brown hair. They kissed soft and hungry, just wanting to be closer. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">They acted human on Earth. They weren’t just Gods. They were ethereal beings, so so in love. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">But it was never meant to be. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“You took a God without a role to Earth! What if someone saw you!” Wilbur shouted at Dream. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">They were in trouble. George sat to the side with the other Gods. Dream was being punished.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“You haven’t done your job in a century Dream!” Wilbur continued, “You have defied me one too many times!” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I am sorry sir.” Dream responded with his head down. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I revoke your role as the God of Dreams, Clay.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">George got up and ran beside Dream, grabbing his hand and holding it tight. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Dream loves his role! It’s my fault. Do not punish him!” George spoke, voice cracking. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dream gave their entangled hands a squeeze. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Wilbur grew angry, Dream could see it in his eyes. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Please sir. All I want is for him to be happy.” George added to his last statement. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“You have defied me. Both of you! Look everyone! Look here!” He pointed at the boys hands tightly together. “They are in love, something that is reserved for the ancient ones!” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">All of the Gods gasped. The boys had done something that only ancient ones were aloud to do. They fell in love, they were falling in love. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“For this, there is only one punishment. You are revoked of being a God. You shall suffer as humans, if that is what you have wanted all along. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“You both with find each other in every life but never stay. You will be gone within a day of meeting again.” Wilbur spoke now, his voice calming down. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">George made a noise and tears started streaming down his face. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Dream reached for him but felt himself being pulled away. It felt like Earth was calling him, but instead of gliding down, he fell. Farther and farther away from George. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">✩ ✩ ✩</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dream woke up. He woke up for the first time ever, a day after he found George. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Except George was not there. Instead there was a note on the coffee table beside the couch they had slept on together the night before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">Dear My Beloved, </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">This sick sick life we have been bound to has finally come to an end. I made a deal with the people we used to call our friends, the Gods. </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">I am gone by the time you are reading this. My soul has faded away, back into the stars. But do not forget me my love. </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">I traded my soul for you. Isn’t that what love is? Doing anything for the person? You taught me that. You took what they taught me and twisted it into something beautiful. Something so amazing that even the Gods fear it. </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">I fell in love with your endless tomorrows and your pinky promises. The way your mind was always filled with thoughts and our conversations were never empty. </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">You took me from the heavens to show me incredible places, even if you were risking your title. You did everything for me. </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">And here we are. We are here to laugh at the odds and live our mortal lives so well that Death will tremble when he takes us, when he takes me. </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">When I look at you, my senses shift, and my soul sways, that’s how I knew I felt love. May my memory be the softest place you fall and may my love be the wildest place you run. </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">We cannot keep living like this. Meeting in every lifetime. Only to be gone the next day. I need you to live again. I need you to breath in the universe like we used to all those centuries ago. </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">So yes, I am gone, but I will always be here. I’m writing our story in the stars! The whole world will know it one day! </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">Goodbye, Clay. Thank you for the biggest adventure and I wish you luck on your next one. </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">With every atom in my bones, I love you. </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">George, God of Love. </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dream glowed and heard ringing into his ears. He felt light in his bones. He shut his eyes tight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When he opened them he was back in a familiar scene from many many centuries ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Welcome back Clay, God of Dreams.” Wilbur smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream was back as a God, swaying between heaven and Earth, checking peoples dreams. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was not Dream anymore though. His heart had run cold with hatred for everything. He only felt a pit in his heart where George used to fit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George was gone. His soul was stardust, he was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, Dream was not Dream anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">And that is where nightmares come from.</span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the explanation: Dream and George are both Gods but they fall in love, which is forbidden. When the king of the Gods, Wilbur, finds out, he makes the boys humans. The boys meet in every mortal life, remember everything, then are gone the next day to start a new mortal life over again. The mortal life that this one is about is when George finally decides to end the cycle. Dream becomes a god again but he is heartless and that is where nightmares come from, when Dream misses George the most.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>